gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Nasty/Rhythm Nation
Nasty/Rhythm Nation by Janet Jackson will be a mash-up featured in Puppet Master, the seventh episode of Season Five. It will be sung by Bree, Jake, and Marley. Nasty Lyrics Gimme a beat! Sittin' in the movie show, thinkin' nasty thoughts, huh Better be a gentlemen or you turn me off, huh That's right, a-let me tell it Nasty Nasty boys, don't mean a thing, huh Oh you nasty boys Nasty Nasty boys, don't ever change, huh Oh you nasty boys I don't like no nasty car, I don't like a nasty food, huh Ooh ooh yeah The only nasty thing I like is the nasty groove, huh Will this one do? Uh huh, I know Nasty Nasty boys, don't mean a thing, huh Oh you nasty boys Nasty Nasty boys, don't ever change, huh Oh you nasty boys Nasty Nasty boys, give me your nasty groove, huh Oh you nasty boys Nasty Nasty boys, let me see your nasty body move, huh Oh you nasty boys I could learn to like this Listen up. I'm not a prude (no) I just want some respect (that's right) So close the door if you want me to respond (ooh ooh yeah) 'Cause privacy is my middle name My last name is Control No my first name ain't baby It's Janet Miss Jackson if you're nasty Nasty Nasty boys, don't mean a thing Oh you nasty boys Nasty Nasty boys, don't ever change, huh Oh you nasty boys Nasty boys, don't mean a thing Oh you nasty boys Don't mean a thing to me, uh Nasty! Don't mean a thing, huh Oh you nasty boys Uh! I love this part Hey! Who's that thinkin' nasty thoughts? Nasty boys! Who's that in that nasty car? Nasty boys! Who's that eating that nasty food? Nasty boys! Who's jamming to my nasty groove? Nasty boys! Ladies (Nasty boys) Don't mean a thing Oh you nasty boys Rhythm Nation Lyrics With music by our side To break the color lines Let's work together To improve our way of life Join voices in protest To social injustice A generation full of courage Come forth with me People of the world today Are we looking for a better way of life We are a part of the rhythm nation People of the world unite Strength in numbers we can get it right One time We are a part of the rhythm nation This is the test No struggle no progress Lend a hand to help Your brother do his best Things are getting worse We have to make them better It's time to give a damn Let's work together come on People of the world today Are we looking for a better way of life We are a part of the rhythm nation People of the world unite Strength in numbers we can get it right One time We are a part of the rhythm nation Trivia *This is the first mashup of Season Five, the latest a season has ever had its first mashup. Season One's first mashup was in the sixth episode, Vitamin D (It's My Life/Confessions Part II); Season Two's was in the sixth episode, Never Been Kissed (Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer ); Season Three's was in the first episode, The Purple Piano Project (Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do); and Season Four's was in the first episode, The New Rachel (Americano/Dance Again). *This is the sixth mashup in which both songs are from the same artist, the previous being, in order: Borderline/Open Your Heart by Madonna, Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' by Journey, I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams by Daryl Hall & John Oates, Rumour Has It/Someone Like You by Adele, and Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio by Duran Duran. Videos Navigational Category:Season Five Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Bree Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose